Cave Party
"Cave Party" is an episode of ''The Toadyardigans ''from the first season. Summary ''"Ug! It's an ug-cellent Ice Age adventure set to Calypso as Cavetoads Toadina, Yvan and Wolley invent their way to Toadmi and Plummy's '' cave for something called 'a party.'" Plot Toadmi and Plummy are seen in the backyard wearing white rock necklaces. They introduce themselves to the viewer as the Mountain Cavetoads. Toadmi and Plummy tell the viewer a word known as "ugh", which can mean anything they want it to mean. They start to sing the song "Three Cheers for Ugh!" Then, the two Cavetoads walk off into the backyard. Toadina, Yvan, and Wolley introduce themselves as the Valley Cavetoads. They walk over to a tree and see a note. The note is from the Mountain Cavetoads, and it is an invitation to howl at the moon when it is at its highest peak. The three accept. The backyard transforms into a prehistoric, icy land. The camera moves away from Toadina, Yvan, and Wolley, who are now slowly walking to the mountains, and to the Mountain Cavetoads. Toadmi and Plummy are living in a large cave on a mountain. They are waiting for the Valley Cavetoads. Since many things have not been invented, cavetoads can invent things a lot. Plummy grabs two sticks and a large base and invents "the drum". Toadmi likes the idea and makes one too. They start to play the drums while singing "Drumming Song". Meanwhile, the Valley Cavetoads are questing through the ice age to the mountain. They come across a frozen pond. The three need to find a way to get across the ice-covered body of water. Yvan gives himself, Wolley and Toadina a pair of inventions that he calls "ice skates". They sing "Skate Ahead" as they use the skates to get across. Now, the three notice the moon - almost at its highest peak. They come across a hill, leading to the Mountain Cavetoads. Toadina shows them an invention she has created called "the stairs". After a lot of walking up the stairs, Toadina states that next time, she will invent the elevator. They arrive at the top of the hill. The trio all realize that they need something to get down the hill faster. They invent the "sled" so they can race down the snow faster than walking. Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, the Mountain Cavetoads are thinking of a way to let the Valley Cavetoads know where to go so they don't get lost. They invent the "arrow", like a sign, which will help the guests know where to go. They start setting up the arrows. Toadina, Wolley, and Yvan have already gotten to a large slope area, the trail leading to the Mountain Cavetoads. They see the arrows that the Mountain Cavetoads have invented and walk where the inventions point. They arrive at the Mountain Cavetoads. And the moon is just at its highest peak. All five howl at the moon together. Next, Toadmi and Plummy show the guests another invention: the Hokey Pokey. They sing the song "The Hokey Pokey" while dancing to the music. Yvan's stomach growls. Wolley asks if the sound was a cave lion. He tells him that it was just her stomach, and invites his friends over to his house for cinnamon toast. The ice age turns back into the backyard, and the Toadyardigans sing the end song. Everyone rushes into Yvan's house for a snack. Plummy opens the door and he exclaims, "Ugh!" Roles * Yvan: Cavetoad Yvan * Wolley: Cavetoad Wolley * Toadina: Cavetoad Toadina * Toadmi: Cavetoad Toadmi * Plummy: Cavetoad Plummy Songs * "Three Cheers for Ugh!" * "Drumming Song" * "Skate Ahead" * "The Hokey Pokey" Category:Season 1 Episodes